


A Cubone and Whirl

by Rivulet027



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Whirl adopts a Cubone or a Cubone adopts him. Rodimus isn't clear on that detail, he knows he need to tell Whirl no.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers or Pokemon. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Inspired by the Pokemon Go Halloween Event and recently going to TF con. A huge thank you to PixeledPurple for the beta, any mistakes in this fic are my own.

There are brief moments when Rodimus questions his want to be a captain. Having to occasionally talk sense and responsibility to his crewmembers isn’t an easy task and he’s not sure he’s the best voice of reason. Rodimus stares at Whirl, then down at the small creature snuggling on Whirl’s left foot. No one else had tried to come back to the ship with a Pokemon. Rodimus wasn’t even sure what this one was called, but of course Whirl would come back with a bone wheedling Pokemon with a skull on it’s head. 

“No.” he tries.

“Yes,” Whirl objects.

“You can’t just bring a…whatever that is on board…”

“Cubone,” Whirl supplies.

“Okay, a Cubone. You can’t just bring it on board. What kind of life is it going to have on the ship?”

The Cubone uncurls from where it’s resting on Whirl’s foot to look at him. Whirl reaches down a claw to rub at the Cubone’s back in what seems to Rodimus to be a reassuring fashion.

“It could have containments,” Rodimus tries to point out.

“Red Alert and First Aid cleared her.”

“Her? What about her…need for socialization with others of her species? What if she’s a highly social creature?” Rodimus attempts.

Whirl’s optic blinks at him rapidly for a moment before the Cubone launches itself off Whirl and takes a quick swing at Rodimus. He barely manages to jump out of the way as Whirl catches her midair, sets her near him and then gently prods her hands around the club, while explaining how it will enhance her movement and impact.

Rodimus groans and buries his head in his hands. “You don’t know the first thing about taking care of an organic creature.”

“I bought books. A general one on Pokemon and two on Cubones. First Aid said he’d help, Rung too.”

“What about it’s family?”

“She’s decided I am her family.” Whirl protests as he wraps a claw around the Cubone and brings her to his shoulder, where she perches and seems to preen. 

“She’s wearing a skull on her head.”

“I know, she’s perfect,” Whirl says, tilting his head so he can look at her.

“What are you going to feed her?”

“I bought food and I can grow more. Brainstorm said he’d help.”

Rodimus forces himself to count to ten in his head. Is the whole ship helping Whirl acquire a pet without consulting with him, the captain, first?

Whirl clacks a claw at him. Rodimus crosses his arms and attempts to glare. He’s supposed to be a figure of authority!

“Ultra Magnus said I could.”

“You consulted with Ultra Magnus?” Rodimus questions.

“And Brainstorm, Rung, First Aid, and Red Alert,” Whirl supplies. “Let’s not tell Ratchet. I have plans.”

Rodimus groans. “I’ll consider it, if you agree not to prank Ratchet.”

“Drift?” Whirl wheedles.

“Do you want a sword in you or worse your new friend?”

“Cyclonus?”

“Leave Tailgate out of it.”

Whirl nods.

Rodimus stares at the Cubone a moment, considering, before he uses the comms to call Ultra Magnus. As soon as the line picks up he says, “Did you really tell Whirl that he could bring a Cubone on the ship?”

“All the paperwork was in order and according to the laws of the planet Whirl is now her Pokemon Trainer,” Ultra Magnus answers.

“What?”

“She chose him and according to their laws that makes him responsible for her,” Ultra Magnus continues.

“We’re not going to get in trouble if Whirl keeps her?”

“No. All the paperwork is in order and I was given to understand that it would be detrimental to Wrecker’s health if Whirl were to abandon her after she’s chosen him as her trainer.”

“Wrecker?” Rodimus questions.

“Did Whirl change her name? I’d have to correct some of the paperwork if he did.”

Rodimus turns from the comm to look at Whirl. “You named her Wrecker?”

“She’s perfect,” Whirl tells him, as if that explains everything.

“Rung seems to think keeping her will help Whirl develop his empathy,” Ultra Magnus tries. 

“I’m supposed to be able to say ‘Whirl no’ without everyone else already having told him yes,” Rodimus complains.

“Captain?” Ultra Magnus asks.

“Yes?” 

“He researched this,” Ultra Magnus points out. “Cubone’s tend to be solitary creatures so it’s remarkable she chose him. More importantly Whirl took it upon himself to make sure all the legality in keeping her was taken care of and then consulted with several member of the crew to make sure she’d be safe and comfortable on board the ship.”

“So he’s completely responsible for her?” Rodimus questions.

“Yes.”

“And I don’t have to do a thing?”

“No.”

“Thank you,” Rodimus says as he closes the comm and turns to give Whirl his full attention. Whirl is petting Wrecker slowly with one of his claws while she perches on his shoulder and leans in against his head. They both turn to meet his gaze. Rodimus relents, “Just try to keep her out of trouble. This is going to be so much trouble. You two are going to be so much trouble.”

Whirl nods, straightening his stance proudly. Wrecker makes a happy noise as she swings her bone club dangerously close to Whirl’s head. Whirl mimics the noise back. Maybe they won’t be trouble? Maybe? Rodimus can’t trick himself, this friendship will be so much trouble.


End file.
